Confusion
by IcyRiver
Summary: A bunch of randomly selected people from movies and two modern teenagers face new unknown conflicts and must unite


It was an average day in the life of teen Luke and Leia. They were twins who had never met in movie called Star Wars. However little did they know that they would be transported against their will to an ulterior dimension along with sixteen other people from different movies. Luke woke early to help his aunt and uncle, but before he could even walk out of his bedroom, he was engulfed by darkness and passed out, with the feeling of being smothered. Leia had awoken with a councilors meeting to go to, so that morning she had been preparing for that. Coincidently, she had woken roughly around the time that Luke had. Her guardian had come in to check on her and tell her about the topics that she would be covering, when Leia had fainted on her, then disappeared in the same fashion that Luke had, and the guardian had a panic attack…

Meanwhile, in middle earth, the fellowship prepared to leave Rivendail and embark on a peril-filled journey. Frodo had unspoken fears walking around in his mind. The others didn't seem to notice. Aragorn walked up to the four hobbits who were talking about the food supply level for the trip. "I wonder if Strider will have enough for elevensies…" Pippin was saying to Merry. "I'm sure Strider can handle it Pip." Merry said. Sam noticed Aragorn approaching and coughed rather loudly. "Yes Merry, but good ol Strider can survive on the barest of scraps." Pippin was saying but swallowed his words when he spotted Aragorn. "Hello Strider." He said pleasantly. Aragorn nodded wordlessly at him, then turned to Frodo. He was about to say something when the sky grew dark. Really dark. The four hobbits looked up in wonder and fear. Strider looked up worriedly. "Frodo." He called sounding worried. "What…What is it Strider." Frodo asked. "I don't know and Frodo I think you should come inside." "Ok. Come on let's go." Frodo said. He and the other four hobbits were about to go in, when a huge gust of wind latterly blew the four hobbits off the balcony. Aragorn worriedly jumped after them…but instead of landing on the grounds of middle earth, they landed somewhere in complete darkness…

In a radio station in Chicago, two people were arguing and preparing for their first night on live radio. Penny turned to Rodger. "I'm sick of it. Stop asking me the same things over and over again. You know I'm not going to change my mind. Next time you want to two time me…don't" Penny said. "Come on you have to believe me." "No, I don't." Penny stomped into the booth and saw Max. Wordlessly she gave a wave. He smiled at her sympathetically and turned to the actor and actresses who were yelling at him about the script. Penny shook her head, she suddenly had a headache. Max and Rodger noticed this also. "Are you alright Penny?" Rodger asked. "Yeah." Penny lied. She left the room and walked out the door, but instead of ending up in the studio, she was emerged in complete darkness. Rodger looked at the door. "I'm gonna go check on Penny." Rodger said. "I have some business to attend to." Max said and the two guys walked through the door and were submerged too…

At Port Royal, Elizabeth had just been rescued by Captain Jack Sparrow. She stared at him as Will came up behind her. "What has happened here?" Will asked angrily, seeing both Elizabeth and Will wet, and Elizabeth half dressed. "Will, Father Commodore…this man has rescued me." "Yes…rescued…as in saved." Jack said, standing a little higher. "Yes, we all know what that means." Norrington said rolling his eyes. Elizabeth stared at how rude Norrington was being. Before she could say something, Jack had grabbed her wrist and intended to pull her down into the water, but instead he disappeared into darkness, Will on his tail. When Norrington tried, he landed in the water with a splash…

Ricky had finished polishing his guns and now was placing them, in their correct places in his vest. Evelyn walked up. "When are we going to get there?" she asked. "Patience lady." Ricky said. "Whatever you say." Evelyn said. She left to walk to her room to prepare for bed. She sat reading a book on Egypt, her favorite subject in the world. She was on the 5th page, when something clattered. The door flung open and a guy dressed all in black entered the room. Evelyn screamed. Ricky and Jonathan came running. "What is it Evey?" Evelyn's brother said worriedly. Ricky quickly disposed of the man and pulled Evelyn and Jonathan to the closet. "We're hiding in a closet." Jonathan said. "Yeah that about sums it up." Ricky said. "Brilliant." Jonathan said. The closet was dark and suddenly a lot roomier than the three had remembered it being…

Sara and Lucas were on their way to school...

To be continued


End file.
